The invention relates generally to liquid bailers and more particularly to portable bailing apparatus, flexibly adjustable for meeting a range of parameters common to shallow wells, and automated to bail for regular limited periods and continuously, and to cut off in case of malfunction.
Prior fluid lifting apparatus comprised pumps at the bottoms of wells for pumping the well in stages, and various means for reducing the viscosity of the contents of wells by introducing emulsifying agents to produce oil and water emulsions, and circulating an oil of low viscosity into the well to dilute the contents and make them easier to pump. Also an endless absorbent means was run on pulleys down a well for absorbing some of the contents and up for wringing the absorbent means out in a continuous operation. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos: H. M. Rhodes 3,774,685; C. D. McAuliffe et al 3,380,531 and 3,467,195; R. H. Staley 528,449; H. F. Waite 516,713; and R. P. Wilkinson 2,988,998.